<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>throwing bricks and triforce dilemmas by klesek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396853">throwing bricks and triforce dilemmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek'>klesek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), No I'm not joking, cartoon link, cd-i link, i am doing this and you can't fucking stop me, loz tv show link</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/klesek/pseuds/klesek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Links meet another Link, he's a little weird.<br/>Loud, talkative, and for some reason doesn't like talking about the Triforce of Courage.</p><p>Sure it's fine though, right?</p><p>a few friends on faronclan talked with me about cd-i and cartoon link<br/>and so i did this<br/>you're welcome</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>throwing bricks and triforce dilemmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the question is cd-i link and the answer is yes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The nine heroes had just gone through another portal. There seemed to be a lot of portals everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“So,” Time said first once everyone had gotten all of their stuff together. “Anyone recognize this place?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked around, and everyone shook their heads. Not familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Except Legend, that was.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Legend started, pulling out a map. “This seems familiar… but I know I’ve never been here before.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule went over to him. “Maybe it’s my Hyrule,” he offered. “Since we kinda have the same Hyrule, and maybe i just don’t recognize this place?”</p><p> </p><p>Legend showed him the map. “Well, I sure as hell am not letting you lead us around here, especially since you don’t even recognize this.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyrule shrugged. “Good call.”</p><p> </p><p>“D’ya think it’s a new Link?” Wind asked excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>Warriors chuckled. “Let’s look around and see.”</p><p> </p><p>The nine heroes then set off, looking for any familiar landmarks or faces. Or a new Link. Either would work.</p><p> </p><p>They were going down a path when they saw a certain boy. He was dressed in green and looked kind of like Legend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” He greeted them as he walked down the path, stopping for a moment to wave, then going to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Time spoke up. “But are you by any chance named Link?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy grinned. “Link, Hero of Koridai, at your service!”</p><p> </p><p>...well then. None of the Links had actually opened up and said something immediately that easily. At least it was easy.</p><p> </p><p>“Well then,” Twilight smiled. “Long story short… we’re all also Link? But from different Hyrules and timelines. Surprising amount of time travel.”</p><p> </p><p>This new Link thought for a moment, then nodded. “Cool,” he said. “So where are you going?” he grinned. “I bet I can show you there!”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not really going anywhere specific,” Wild said. “We kinda just got dropped in a portal to find a new Link…”</p><p> </p><p>The new Link nodded. “Gotcha, gotcha. Well, I could take you to the castle!”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds good,” Time agreed. “Oh, and also, for simplicity’s sake, we use nicknames so we don’t have to call everyone ‘Link’ all the time. For example, “I’m the Hero of Time, so I’m Time.” He nodded to Legend. “Hero of Legend, Legend.”</p><p> </p><p>The new Link tilted his head at the name of Legend. “I’ve heard of you before!” He grinned. “There are stories about the Hero of Legend!”</p><p> </p><p>Legend blinked, surprised. “So like with Hyrule,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The new Link nodded. “Yeah, I guess so!” he then thought for a moment. “Well, I guess you can call me Koridai, though it’s kinda weird to be named after an island.” He shrugged. “Oh well.”</p><p> </p><p>Wind perked up. “Island?” he asked. “I live on an island! Though, I’ve never heard of Koridai.” He thought for a moment. “And Hyrule’s also named after a landmass, so I guess we have two landmasses now!”</p><p> </p><p>The newly named Koridai laughed. “Yeah, I guess so!”</p><p> </p><p>They went to this Hyrule Castle, and when they reached the doors, Koridai just. Went on in.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the doors and led the Links up a set of stairs. They went down a hall and then Koridai stopped at a door.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked. “Zelda!” No response. Knocked again. “Zeldaaaaaaaaaaaaa!” No response.</p><p> </p><p>He knocked, louder this time. “Zelda, this is actually kinda important this time,” he said a little loudly.</p><p> </p><p>A couple moments later, the door opened and what the others presumed to be his Zelda looked at Koridai, annoyed. “You better not be-” She saw the other Links and stopped talking. “...who are these guys?”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai shrugged. “Link,” he said simply. “Apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>His Zelda nodded slowly. “...ah. Care to elaborate?”<br/><br/></p><p>“Sure,” Koridai said. “Basically what they told me is that they’re all Link from other places and timelines and there’s time travel and portals involved and there’s the Hero of Legend here which is kinda cool, and it’s all kind of confusing but I think I get it.” he thought for a second. “I think I need to go with them.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda nodded. “Okay. Got it.”</p><p> </p><p>...why and how did these two take everything so calmly?</p><p> </p><p>“Have you done something like this before?” Wind asked curiously. “You seem pretty okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai shrugged. “Everyone already thinks I’m crazy, and there are some, uhh…” He looked at Zelda.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Zelda said sternly, but was smiling. “Not today. You broke that wall <em> literally yesterday. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai sighed. “Welp, I guess I can’t really tell you without breaking the universe, though I probably will later.” He smiled and looked at the Links.</p><p>“I’m gonna go get my stuff, and then we can head off! Or whatever you guys do!”</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the hall and turned the corner, and barely ten seconds later, he stuck his head around the corner. “Zelda, do you have my shield?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s technically mine, but yes,” she replied, and went back into her room, and came back out with a shield. “CATCH!” she called, and threw the shield down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Koridai caught it and yelled back, “THANKS!”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smirked. “Looks like he finally got that down.” She turned back to the other heroes. “So,” she started. “What do you- hold on he’s gonna ask for his sword…” she reached into her room and grabbed a sword and threw it down the hall just as Koridai looked out.</p><p> </p><p>“GOLLY!” he yelped, but still caught it by the handle. “THANKS!”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda smiled. “So, as I was saying,” she continued and looked at the Links. “What do you do? Rescue princesses? Save the world?”</p><p> </p><p>“...Yeah, that’s pretty much it,” Legend said. “Though we do other things too, but we’re mainly known for the hero business.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda nodded. “Cool. Once, I had to save the King, and Link, though he was just in a mirror the whole time.” She thought for a second. “Impa helped too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Wind piped up. “We forgot to mention, but we all have a Zelda too, and Hyrule has two. Some of us also have an Impa.” he paused for a moment before correcting himself. “Most of us have an Impa.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda looked surprised at this. “Wow,” she said. She opened her mouth to say something, but Koridai walked back over with seemingly nothing except a sword and shield on his back. “I’m ready,” he said, grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Time said. “Let’s get going, then!”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai nodded, then looked at Zelda, smirking. “Hey Zelda…”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda rolled her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“How about a kiss?” Koridai asked. “For luck?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have <em> got </em> to be kidding me,” Zelda answered.</p><p> </p><p>Koridai smiled, and turned back to the other Links. “Let’s get going!”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Zelda grabbed his arm. “Do you want to bring the Triforce of Courage?”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai visibly stiffened up at that and looked away. “You know that’s the King’s,” he said. “Not that it helped him at all..” he muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda looked at him in the eyes. “I don’t want you being reckless again,” she whispered to him so the other Links couldn’t hear him. “You have a bad habit of doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai pulled his arm away from her. “I’ll be fine,” he said cheerfully. “I’m sure of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Zelda hesitated, then nodded. “Well, see you once you get back!”</p><p> </p><p>Koridai nodded and led the other Links out.</p><p> </p><p>The Links, to say the least, were very confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>koridai angst?</p><p>koridai angst.</p><p> </p><p>why am i doing this-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>